


Welcome to Prank Day

by Willow_River



Series: Shenanigans [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Welcome to Prank Day

Inien crossed her arms and raised a doubtful eyebrow at the pair before her. “So you’re telling me that this thing here is supposed to, somehow, make it possible to travel through space and time on a whim?”

“Exactly!” Kyr exclaimed, as loud as ever, from where he was futzing about with something on the other side of a new machine.

“That’s the idea, anyway,” Markus clarified. “We haven’t tested it yet.”

“And that’s why you want me here, I’m assuming?” Inien shifted to lean against the counter.

“Precisely!”

The witch closed her eyes for a moment, considering, before finally giving a shrug and walking over to Markus and Kyr’s latest device. “So I just stand here, right?”

“Yup. Just stand perfectly still. If this works, we’ve set it up to bring you back to this time and location in about five minutes or so. Hopefully it doesn’t send you anywhere that doesn’t sustain human life.”

Kyr played with a few nobs and switches before the device started to make a loud thrumming noise. It revved, choked, coughed, and sputtered, then seemingly exploded in a cloud of slightly eldritch flavoured smoke.

Inien emerged from the cloud not a minute later, covered head to toe in a layer of bright pink. She did not look happy in the slightest.

“Wow, guys. Real great job you did there. So, what’s the occasion?”

“It’s prank day!” Kyr announced as Markus threw up a handful of glitter for emphasis. “We sure got you good, didn’t we?”

“Wow. Yeah. You guys got me real good. Allow me to repay the honour!”

Markus and Kyr looked at each other, then bolted. Nothing good could follow.


End file.
